Moai
"this is the power of the true god" Moai is an exclusive form belonging to DizzyKB, creator of the game. Only he can access it, while everyone else will get an "Access Denied" message when they try to access it. It is tied with the other exclusive forms (Doomsday and Epicality) for the highest speed of any form in the game. Moveset *'Z - Universal Spark; "Easter Island's Eradicator"' **See Universal Spark on Catastrophe. *'X - Comet Crescendo; "Wrath of the Monolith"' **See Comet Crescendo on APOCALYPSE or EXTINCTION. *'C - Galactic Decimation; "Stone Head Strike"' **See Galactic Decimation on Catastrophe. *'V (ULT) - Universal Collapse; "Inevitable Fate"' **Moai/Epicality/Doomsday rises into the sky generating an intense ball that grows exponentially for around 20 seconds, and then bursts to instantly kill nearly everything in the server except for the user. Lore '---- Timeline 0 Incarnation ----' Moai, the hidden creator of universes. On a cold, moonless night just a few days before the Thanksgiving of 2003, a boy who would eventually be called Moai was born into a universe called Timeline 0. This universe, unlike almost all others, had seemingly no unique properties and was therefore a meaningless universe, yet it was at the same time the most important. At an early age, Moai was found to have a disorder on the autism spectrum that impaired his social ability, yet never willingly sought support or therapy. Even so, he managed to befriend two distant people best explained with a fat dinosaur and the Super Smash Bros. logo, but the friendship was essentially defined by its tendency to collapse. Soon, Moai figured out what he thought was the truth of the purpose the universe served; all of reality was pointless, no ultimate meaning existed. It was especially the idea of love somehow being the entire purpose of the universe that disturbed him, since he believed that a simple human emotion couldn’t possibly define an entire plane of existence. So he decided to make up his own universes; ones which would have meaning. As it turned out, most of them were just as useless as he thought Timeline 0 was, but eventually, he made one that would become something special to him. One of his universes had been created on an April day in 2019 AD, but only six months later would anything significant come from it. It exploded in popularity one day, quickly becoming his greatest creation, and he did everything he could to make sure the flame didn’t die out. Of course, his sudden obsession took its toll on him and his friendship, but he perceived no such repercussions. He concealed every single feeling he could behind a mask of pathetic and often failed attempts to bring others joy, while also drawing more and more distant from his longtime friends. The disguised atrocity he had developed began to consume him from inside, yet he still wanted to continue the very thing that had caused this downward spiral. And though he needed desperately to stop, he desired the exact opposite, and even now he remains in delusion; a slave to his own creation. '---- Star Soul Incarnation ----' The Star Soul's lore will come soon. Category:Exclusive